House Rules
These are a collection of house rules and feats not present in the Core Rules, though in my opinion they make for a better play experience, and the classes found on this wiki are balanced with these rules in mind. General Beneficial Spells (Buffs) A character may only have one arcane buff and one divine buff active on them at any given time (unless otherwise specified, for instance by a specific class feature). Multiclassing A multiclassed character must level up their classes evenly, to a 50/50 level split between the classes. Skills There are no class skills, simply choose which skills you want. At character creation, each character may choose 2 skills they are focused in. This gives a +3 focus bonus to rolls of that skill. Some classes may get additional skill foci. Skill focus may also be given as a reward during play. Combat This is a list of combat related houserules: * Using a two-handed weapon gives a flat +2 damage bonus (instead of the normal 1.5X Str modifier bonus). * Drawing a weapon is considered a free action. Sheathing one weapon and drawing another is considered a move action that does not provoke attack of opportunity. Feats This is a list of feats, some are completely new, others already exist in the Core Rules, but have been altered as specified. Critical, Improved Prerequisite: Base attack bonus +6 Bonus: Increases critical threat range by +1 (instead of doubling the range, as in the Core Rules) Critical, Greater Prerequisite: Base attack bonus +12 Bonus: Increases critical threat range by an additional +1 Dagger Mastery Prerequisite: Level 1 Rogue or level 3 bard with rogue specialization A character with this feat gains an extra +1d6 damage to sneak attacks when using daggers. Elemental Bolt, Empower Prerequisite: Level 4 Evoker An evoker with this feat adds one point of elemental damage for each 1d4 die of the Elemental Bolt ability. Enhance Attribute, Extra Prerequisite: Level 4 Transmuter A transmuter with this feat gains an extra 2 uses of the Enhance Attribute ability. Javelin Mastery Prerequisite: Base attack bonus +4, Weapon Focus (Javelin) Bonus: Add both Dex modifier and Str modifier to damage rolls when throwing javelins. Doubles effective throwing range. Overcharge, Improved Prerequisite: Level 5 Evoker An evoker with this feat gets +2 to caster level checks for overcharging. Personalized Spell (Metamagic) Prerequisite: Ability to cast spells Bonus: Create a new spell, or a new version of an existing spell. This spell is unique to your character. Example: Lightning Shift (Spell level 5). As Dimension Door, but strikes a straight line of electricity between your original postion, and where you ported to (damage as Lightning Bolt). Polearm Mastery Prerequisite: Fighter or Vanguard level 1 A character with this feat may use polearms with the reach special feature even against adjacent foes without incurring any penalty. Power Attack Prerequisite: Str 13 A character with this feat may trade attack bonus for damage on a 1-for-1 basis. Choosing to use power attack means it is active for all attacks in the current round. Power attacking will always trade off the maximum amount of attack bonus. This is equal to the characters base attack bonus, to a maximum of +3. Punish Prerequisite: Base attack bonus +1 Bonus: When an opponent in melee range rolls a fumble (natural 1), they provoke an attack of opportunity for you. Skill Focus Prerequisite: None You may choose two additional skills you are focused in. This feat may be taken multiple times, choosing two different skills each time. Sling Staff Expertise Prerequisite: Proficiency with sling staff A character with this feat may reload their sling staff as a free action. Spell Expertise Prerequisite: Ability to cast spells through memorization. Choose one of your known spells. This spell can now be cast spontaneously. This feat may be taken multiple times, choosing a different spell each time. Weapon Mastery (Hammers and Clubs) Prerequisite: Fighter level 4 When you land a critical hit, your opponent must make a fort save (DC 10 + 1/2 damage dealt rounded up) or be stunned for 1 round. Weapon Mastery (Spears and Polearms) Prerequisite: Fighter level 4 You may perform 1 additional attack of opportunity each round.